


Ed's a tease

by Shan_shan_234



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Chief of Staff Edward Nygma, Ed's a tease, Established Relationship, Groping, Kissing, M/M, Mayor Oswald Cobblepot, the mayor & his cheif of staff, tied up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 06:18:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15745980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shan_shan_234/pseuds/Shan_shan_234
Summary: Ed tired his luck during a meeting, he soon finds who is in control.





	1. Trying

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in like an hour out of boredom, idk if there's any mistakes this is all just for fun anyway. :) I split it into two so there was not as much on one page.

Oswald was in a particularly good mood during the meeting, possibly due to the fact he could not stop thinking about the night he and Ed spent together. They spent hours exploring one another, finding out what makes each other tremble. 

As they all sat around the table, discussing The Mayor’s upcoming events and the staffs assigned roles, Oswald felt Ed’s hand on his knee, fingers delicately moving towards the inside of his thigh. Oswald gasped quickly as Ed squeezed the middle of his thigh, before snapping his head up. “you okay, boss?” Butch asked from a few seats away. Oz looked at Ed and saw him smirking slightly as he read through his files. He bit the inside of his cheek. “yeah Butch...” he dug his nails into Ed’s hand Ed managing to not move an inch, he sighed slightly before continuing “I’m fine, thank you” Ed was such a fucking tease.

“Mike, do you have the latest report on the incident by the loading bays at the docs?” Ed did it again, this time moving his hand further up, he bit his fist as one of Mike stood to speak to the rest of the table. Ed’s fingers tracing circles over his boss’s thighs as he stopped just above his crotch. He shot his eyes at Ed, Ed knew what that look meant, but that wasn’t going to stop him. Taking advantage of the staff facing away from them, he slowly moved his hand over his bulge, clearly delighted as he chuckled quietly. Drumming his fingers over it. Oswald let out a slight, quiet moan but quickly covered it by clearing his throat and faking a cough. They all turned around to see what was happening and from how they were sitting, the rest of the staff didn’t have clue and turned back around.

Oswald smiled up at Mike, nodding. “fabulous, Mike. Thank you. “That’s all for today, you can all leave now” Ed automatically stood to usher the staff out of the door. Oswald didn’t take his eyes off him as he walked to the door. Ed could feel his eyes burning into his skull. Shit, he was in trouble. Now it was just those two in the room, Ed turned around to find Oswald directly behind him, having not heard him approach. He physically jumped. Now was Oswald’s turn to laugh. He bit the inside of his cheek looking down at his Oswald, HIS. 

“Hi” he whispered, Oswald chuckling and nodding his head, slowly backing Ed up to the door. Ed thudded against it as Oswald pushed. “Hi there, Edward. It was awfully inappropriate what you did there” he spoke to Ed as he held his hips as he pressed his erection against Ed. Ed laughed and huffed, grabbing the door handle to steady himself.   
Oswald stared into his eyes, he tried being angry but with Ed looking at him like that, like he was his whole world. He couldn’t be. He slowly moved his hands up Ed’s chest before grabbing the front of his suit and pulling him down. “What do you say, Edward?” he asked putting emphasis on his name. “oh, fuck” Ed thought, he’s using his full name, he’s in trouble. He smiles at him, both breathing heavier than normal. Oswald tightened the grip on his suit waiting for an answer. Before putting one hand down to grab hold of him. “AH, I-I’m…s-sorry” he gasped as he dropped his head to Oswald’s shoulder. Biting his lip to stop himself from moaning. “Sorry, what? I didn’t hear you. Don’t hold back on me now, Edward. We both know just…” he moved his hand again, squeezing at Ed hardening cock “…how loud you can be” he laughed again as Ed stifled another moan. He moved his head to whisper into Ed’s ear. “I’m waiting, Edward. Look at me” Ed slowly lifted his head to meet Oswald’s gaze, still smiling slightly “I’m sorry” he spoke clearly this time, but it wasn’t enough for Oswald, who raised an eyebrow at him, hands still on him. “I’m sorry… Sir” he said. Satisfied, he let go of his clothed erection to hold either side of his face. “Much better” he whispered as he pulled him down into a kiss.


	2. please, Sir.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ed leans that he is absolutely NOT in charge

Ed’s head span as they kissed, he couldn’t think straight, He held Oswald’s hips as they kissed, he took it a step further by licking into Oswald’s mouth, he allowed it, accepting Ed’s tongue into his mouth. He felt his heart beat elevate, as their tongues slid past each other. He felt Ed move his hands up into his hair, deepening the kiss. They both pulled away, Ed went dizzy with heat and arousal washing over him. Oswald licked his own lips, tasting Ed on them, biting down. He put one hand back on his cheek. Ed’s hands had moved to the small of his back, pulling Oswald against him. “You better show me just how sorry you are, Mr. Nygma” Ed loved it when he addressed him by his last name. They both involuntary grinded against each other, both letting moans escape from their mouths. “Edward. Upstairs, NOW.” They let go of each other, Edward fumbling with the door handle trying to concentrate. Finally getting it open they both rushed out, thankful that their suit jackets were covering their erections as Olga came walking towards them, totally unaware. 

“Mr Cobblepot, Mr Nygma” she greeted them, they both smiled back at her and both said “hi” back to her “I make dinner soon, mister Cobblepot have any suggestion, I will make” she asked them “that’s quite alright, Olga. Ed and I are going out for dinner. You can go home now” Oswald smiled at her. Both Ed and Olga looking at him confused, this was the first he’s heard about going out to dinner. Olga nodded slowly, looking at them both, still a confused as to why he sent her home, he never does send her home. “thank you, mister Cobblepot, goodnight” she said gratefully. 

They continued to walk upstairs, Ed a was a step in front of Oswald, giving him the space he needed because his stubborn self wouldn’t let Ed help. He looked at Ed’s ass as he walked up the steps, smiling smugly at himself he raised a hand to squeeze his left cheek causing Ed to halt on the stairs. He turned around to look at Oswald who shrugged innocently at him. He laughed once before dropping down to the same step as Oswald. He pushed him against the wall, Oswald just looked up at him, staring straight into his eyes. Ed leant down to kiss him and it quickly became passionate. Ed reached down to his legs and lifted him up the wall, standing in-between him, Os quickly wrapping his legs around Ed to make sure he wouldn’t fall. His head fell back as Ed pressed an open mouth kiss to his neck. 

“Take me to bed, Ed” without a thought Ed pulled him from against the wall, holding in him in his arms as he walked upstairs. “Ed, I can walk you know” Oz said as he held the back of Ed’s neck. “oh, I know. But you’re not” he winked at him as he leant in for a kiss. Oswald moved his attention to Ed’s neck, licking up before biting down on him. Ed sucked in air though his teeth as they got to the top step, Ed bounced him in his arms, gripping his ass. The pressure of his erection pressed against Ed’s making him melt into him. He tried to get down from Ed’s arms, but he was having none of it, he tightened his grip on Oswald who huffed, Ed laughed. “Do you want to get down, my love?” he asked “Yes, I do” he responded. “hmm…No. We’re here now” He kicked the door open and made his way to the bed, he kissed Oswald one more time before throwing him down on the mattress. Before Oswald could even respond Ed was on top on him, straddling his lap. “if he thinks he’s being in control here, he’s got another thing coming” Oz thought to himself but Ed’s soft touches made him unable to move. Ed grabbed his face and kissed him, Oswald kissed him back instantly. During their kiss Oswald took a hold of Ed’s waist, flipping them over moaning again as their erections hit each other, Ed’s head fell back as Oswald’s dropped forward. “I’m in charge here, Edward. Is that clear?” He asked sternly, grabbing Ed’s chin in-between his finger and thumb. Their eyes were dark, Ed nodded slowly, grinning widely.

“Crystal” he replied not taking is eyes away from him. He kissed him again, Ed moved his hands to hold Oswald’s hips. Oswald quickly grabbed them and slammed them above Ed’s head, telling him no. He got off and stood up, hands instantly going for Ed’s belt, ripping his pants and boxers off in one.   
He looked at Ed hungrily before stripping himself, save for his shirt. He climbed back on Ed, grabbing his jacket and pulling him up and ripping it off, throwing it not caring where it landed keeping his tie. Oz nodded to the head of the bed, Ed scrambled to it. “Hands” Oz demanded, Ed obliged holding them out in front of him, he pushed Ed down, tying his hands to the bed frame. Ed looked up at his hands, pulling on them experimentally. Now it’s Ed’s turn to be teased.

Oswald wasted no time as he took one of Ed’s nipples into his mouth, Ed moaned loudly, Oswald knew how to get to him. He bucked his hips up quickly. Oswald reached under the pillow, lube still being there from the night before, he traced a finger along Ed’s now throbbing cock and laughed as Ed pleaded with him. He squirted the lube into one hand, using the other to spread Ed’s legs. He pulled two fingers over Ed’s hold, Ed whimpering above him with his head turned into his restricted arms. He pushed one finger into Ed, Ed always felt amazing. Ed bucked his hips again, craving more. He added a second finger, he was still slightly loose from last night. “p-please, Oz I can’t, I need you” He was begging for him. Oswald stopped and removed his fingers from him. “What baby? Tell me what it is that you need” he teased him by tapping his hole with his finger. Ed moaned loudly again, sweat dripping from his head, chest heaving. Ed whined bucking his hips searching for Oswald’s touch. Oswald laughed at how desperate his boyfriend was. “tell me, Eddie. Or you won’t get it” he said applying the lube to his own erection. He was watching him, Oswald looked up and Ed threw his head back onto the bed groaning. “fuck me, Oz-“he was cut of “no, no, no, Ed” he teased him by putting the head of his cock to Ed’s entrance. Edward knew what he meant. “fuck me, please, take me, I’m yours, Sir - please” he babbled “theere it is, such a good boy” Oz laughed “and since you asked so nicely…” he pushed himself into Ed, watching his back arch he took it as an opportunity to suck on Ed’s nipple again, Ed couldn’t help his moans as Oswald started to move inside him. Ed’s trapped erection rubbing against Oz’s stomach. Oz pulled away to focus on thrusting into his Ed, he slammed into him at an angle, hitting the spot he was hoping for.

Ed was not going to last long, pre-come dripping down him. Oswald repeatedly hit that spot, making Ed scream. He bit his arm to try and steady himself, but Oswald took him into his hand and stroked him in time with his thrusts. Oswald bend down to kiss his neck before biting, leaving his mark all over Ed’s neck. Oswald could barely contain himself. “Oz-sir please.” he didn’t quite know what he was asking for “I’m gonna come Ozzie, sir…ah” Oswald picked up the pace, moaning into Ed’s neck. “come baby, be a good boy and come for me” He felt Ed’s release cover his hands as Ed wailed above him, it was all too much for him. He sat back up and took the last of his energy to hammer into Ed who was still crying out, back arching. He too screamed as he filled up Ed with his come. He got off Ed with shaking legs and laid next to him, reaching up to untie him. As soon as he did, Ed tuned to kiss Oswald with all the passion in the world. They pulled apart breathless, chests heaving. They placed their foreheads together looking into each other’s eyes, Oswald held the back of Ed’s neck. And turned onto his back, pulling Ed with him onto his chest, He reached for the tissues, cleaning Ed’s release off him. Ed wrapped his arms around him, and looked up at him, arms heavy. Oz stroked his damp head and kissed his forehead. “Go to sleep, Eddie. We have 2 hours until dinner” Ed nestled into Oswald’s chest, “I love you, Oswald.” He said sleepily as his eyes closed falling asleep. “I love you too, Ed.” Oswald whispered before falling asleep himself.


End file.
